ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Full Cast of Disney's abandoned animated project, 'Cats: The Musical' has been revealed
Posted on March 28th, 2015 The Full Cast of Disney's abandoned animated project, 'Cats: The Musical' has been revealed Apparently, Paramount Pictures is currently owning this beloved Andrew Lloyd Webber's timeless classic, Cats, ''which comes out next year on Christmas Day 2016, right? Well, before that, Walt Disney Animation Studios also wanted to make an animated version of this movie before it was permanently canned. And here, we got the cast of how it would've looked like, if Disney actually made the animated version of Andrew Lloyd Webber's ''Cats. Hugh Jackman as Munkustrap Jackman would've made a great Munkustrap because, despite him not being famous until he starred in the X-Men films, he would've been delighted to sign in, in this animated version from Disney, before pulling the plug on this project. I think he could've pull off Munkustrap’s personality and fun-loving spirit with ease. Even before he starred as X-Men. Hugh Jackman’s work on the X-Men films means he would've totally be ready to sing in this abandoned animated version as Munkustrap. Demi Moore as Bombalurina You might remember Demi Moore from her role as Esmeralda in The Hunchback Of Notre Dame back in 1996. I feel like Demi would be able to bring the sweetness and seduction that you need to play Bombalurina, but she’s also be able to bring a bit of sass into the role. Bombalurina probably should have a bit more of a sass in the Disney version. Pam Dawber as Jennyanydots Those aspects alone would've made her a great Jennyanydots, but as we’ve seen in later instances of Jennyanydots in a beloved broadway musical, Cats, Jennyanydots is a kind, doting, motherly character. She has a vested interest in the well-being on not only the other Jellicles, but rats, mice and beetles. She seems to be well versed in knitting, crocheting, tatting, and (if her creation of a the Beetle's Tattoo is any sign) choreography. She spends the day sitting on "anything that's smooth and flat". She is less active than the younger cats, but watches everything going on around her with fascination and enthusiasm. Susan Anton as Victoria The White Cat Lori Louglin as Jemima Robin Williams as Bustopher Jones Robin Williams as Bustopher Jones didn't sound like a bad idea after all. He has a wonderful sense of humor, and always makes great movies. His famous roles is Mrs. Doubtfire, Jumanji, Good Morning Vietnam, ''and the voice of the Genie in ''Aladdin. '' '''Michael Jackson as Rum Tum Tugger' I mean, can you picture anyone else as a flirtiest cat who roams around, flirting and looking handsome to bunches of felines. Michael would've been an awesome choice to play Rum Tum Tugger, especially when he sings. Audrey Hepburn as Old Deuteronomy It might seem like a weird choice for a person to play Old Deuteronomy, but Disney wanted to have Old Deuteronomy to be played by a female, and Audrey would've been a perfect choice to play that character. She was also best known for starring in her other films, like Roman Holiday, Funny Face, Love in the Afternoon, ''and ''Breakfast At Tiffany's. Jennifer Beals as Grizabella Michael Schoeffing as Mr. Mistoffelees Charles Bronson as Gus The Theatre Cat Olivia Newton-John as Rumpelteazer Malcolm McDowell as Macavity The Mystery Cat